Wind Hokage
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto returns, more mature and stronger than ever. However, Akatsuki and dark forces are against Konoha and seek to end the shinobi world. Naruto must stop the forces of darkness, and become the hero he was to be. Naruto/Hinata Strong/Smart still a dobe
1. Hero's Return

**Wind Hokage**

A/N - I found this story while going some other stories I've been working on. I decided to post it up and see how it goes. Reviewing my notes I've made some changes from the orginal story. But I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1: Hero's Return**

"Man, this place has gotten boring." Hagane Kotetsu complains behind the front desk.

"I agree, wish Naruto was back, we could use some accidents and laughs." Kamizuki Izumo stated.

"Too true. His pranks always brighten up our day." Kotetsu replied.

"Maybe if you two weren't sleeping in on the job you would have notice someone is back." A young kunoichi replied.

"Huh."

A young man walks through the gates with clothes similar to the ANBU. A blue vest was seen instead of the usual armor ANBU wore.

What immediately caught their attention was his wild blonde hair.

"Naruto?" Kotetsu replied.

"Yea, there is no mistake." Izumo replied.

"Tsunade-sama is going to be excited to see her favorite blonde back." Kotetsu replied.

"He's the only blonde besides her." Izumo joked as they both laugh.

"Boys." She replied as she grabbed the reports and left.

Naruto walk calmly through the streets not even making a single sound.

"Oh, isn't that…"

"That boy… that's right."

"He's back."

Naruto didn't give enough people a chance to look at him again. He just vanished before their eyes. To them, he was like a replica of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto leap in the air and landed on a post looking down upon the village. His hair was long and wilder than ever, making him look like the Fourth more and more. His baby fat was gone which was obvious to intense physical training. On his back was a katana. Its hilt was wrapped with black tape. Naruto merely stared at the Hokage faces and felt the breeze of the village.

* * *

Tsunade was writing on some paper when she senses a familiar chakra nearby.

"Jiraiiya, your back much later than you said you would be." Tsunade replied. In the window, in squiting position, was Jiraiya. He wore his usual grin.

"Sorry, the kid was persistent on perfecting his new jutsu." Jiraiya replied.

"Where is he?"

"In the market I expect. He wants to see Konoha again."

"Funny, I sent Sakura down there. I like to see that reunion."

"I also notice your head is on."

Tsunade grew a vein knowing she was getting tick off. But she calm down knowing he was referring to her statue head on the Hokage monument.

"I've greatly improved the Konoha's medical program. They added my face for that." Tsunade replied. Jiraiya said nothing. For a Hokage to get their face on the monument, they had to do something during the village during their reign that other shinobi's could not do. The First built the entire village and even stopped Uchiha Madara and the Kyuubi no Yoko from destroying the village. The Second Hokage greatly improved Konoha's military tactics and even sacrifice himself to save his fellow shinobi's. The Third was a master of ninjutsu and greatly improved the ninja academy by creating it. The Fourth gave the ultimate sacrifice and sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into his only son when it mysterious was set loose near Konoha. He was hailed as Konoha's greatest Hero. For Tsuande to greatly improve Konoha's medical researches and resources, meant they would lose less shinobi's on the front lines.

"That's good Tsunade-hime, I doubt I could have gotten my face on the monument." Jiraiya replied.

"Most likely you would have done something perverted."

"You know me too well Tsunade-hime."

"Let's go collect Naruto shall we."

"Right behind you; Tsunade-hime."

* * *

"Naruto?" a young woman called out. Naruto looks down to see his old teammate standing there.

"Sakura." Naruto replies. He jumps down and lands in front of her.

Sakura heard what he said and felt a little pain in her heart without him saying '-chan' next to her name. Sakura was about to respond when she notices something.

"You've gotten taller than me."

"Oh yea, Ero-Sensei started me on a more healthy diet." Naruto replied.

"You've… become more mature…" Sakura replied unable to believe her eyes.

"I guess. What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you have grown. I trust you came back because you finish your training."

"Did you think I came back here without learning anything?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi look at him in surprise. In truth Kakashi was expecting Naruto to brag about his new found abilities.

"Well, you have grown up. And you're much wiser than I expected. I can only hope you've become stronger."

"I'm sure you are." Naruto replied with a smiling matching Kakashi's famous eye smile.

"Well, good thing we are about to see just how well you took your training." Tsunade voice replied as she walks forward with Shizune and Jiraiya.

"I have to fight Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated.

"You both will have too." Tsunade replied. Naruto merely smirked.

"I'm ok with that. If Kakashi-sensei wins, he will get this as a prize." Naruto replied holding up a new Icha Icha Paradise book. Kakashi looked at it in shock and his fingers were desperate to grab the book from Naruto.

Naruto put the book away in his kunai pouch and waited for the Hokage to continue. Tsuande however, punch Jiraiya.

"You turn him into a pervert." Tsunade shouted.

"I swear I didn't. He's a real lady killer. The moment he dropped his childish ways, the girls would chase him for miles." Jiraiya replied as he tried to dodge Tsunade's fists.

"Shouldn't we continue on with the test?" Naruto asked.

"Very well, it will be Hatake Kakashi vs. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Is that fair? Shouldn't Sakura be on Kakashi-sensei's team?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, feeling hurt.

"Naruto, I'm not the same as I once was." Sakura declared.

"Studying under Tsuande-baa-chan, I didn't expect you would be weak when I came back. No, I suggest that because I don't think Kakashi can handle me on his own. And I really haven't work in a team for nearly three and a half years. So you will most likely be getting in my way."

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she listening to the conversation.

"I would recommend for Sakura to team with Kakashi to take on Naruto." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade gave him a look that was questioning his decision. Tsunade nodded, knowing she was going to talk to Jiraiya later about Naruto. She merely nodded and they soon head off towards the famous training ground of Team 7.

Kakashi hung back with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Why are you having Sakura team up with me?" Kakashi asked.

"I had to tell Naruto his heritage." Jiraiya replied. The three adults look at him in shock.

"The kid wouldn't train until he found out who his parents were. After a month of him nagging me, I told him the full truth. Well, the truth as I knew of. It hit him and put a new desire in him. He also grew wiser and has stopped chasing Uchiha Sasuke."

"What did you teach him?"

"He started his mother clan's specialty. So he is knows fuinjutus's. He isn't near a master, but he is highly skilled. He can use seals in combat so be careful. He is also aware of the Kage Bunshin special ability. I've taught him water and wind jutsu's. Then I had some friends teach him so advance chakra control and genjutsu. I met an associate who taught Naruto the way of the Samurai. He also started working on creating new jutsu's. Kakashi, you will be glad for Sakura's aid. Naruto learn his father special in speed and chakra attacks. He took after his father. He will be very fast, so make sure you don't underestimate him." Jiraiya warned.

* * *

In no time word spread throughout the village that Naruto was back and he would be fighting Hatake Kakashi. ANBU to Genin's all came over to watch were Naruto was standing across from Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi hold up a single bell.

"You know what you need to do Naruto. Unless you take this bell, you fail. You have until dawn." Kakashi replied.

"Are you going to read your book?" Naruto asked in a mock tone. Kakashi grabbed his hietai.

"Not this time. I feel like, I have to go serious against you this time." Kakashi replied as he lifts his forehead protector, showing his infamous sharingan eye.

Naruto smiled and grabbed his sword. Sakura grabbed her gloves and put them up, ready for a fight.

Kakashi reach for his pouch for some shirukens and Naruto rushed forward. Kakashi's eyes open wide.

'_He's fast.'_

Kakashi leap to the side and toss the shirukens. Naruto leap to the side and Kakashi turns to him to see he had a hand seal already set.

'_Not good.'_

"Futon: Boufuu Yari" Naruto shouted. A long stream of air blew at mouth at and Kakashi. Kakashi curse and leap away as it created a large creator in the ground. Dust and rocks flew everywhere. Kakashi then realize Naruto's plan.

Bring out a kunai; he deflected the shiruken's with his kunai before he leap back, avoiding Naruto's sword, that swing inches at his face.

'_He has… truly improved, in more than one field.'_

Naruto leap back to the dust and vanished inside. Because of the jutus, the chakra was still in the air and Kakashi was blind from Naruto's chakra.

The dust soon cleared and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sakura scan the area before she punches the ground. The ground burst open, but Naruto still couldn't be found.

"Futon: Senpuu" Naruto shouted above them. Kakashi looked up in shock, but covered his face when wind started to pick up around and small tornado's formed around him.

Naruto moved in for the killed, using the sun to block Kakashi's field of vision. Kakashi seeing this, back away. Naruto threw his katana at Kakashi causing Kakashi to leap to the side to avoid it. Naruto delivered a powerful kick to Kakashi's head who was shock at what happen.

'_Well plan. The Katana was a distraction. He knew I couldn't risk catching or deflecting that. It was a wise move.'_ Kakashi smiled. He brought his forearm up, blocking Naruto's kick. Naruto flips his body and his hands were in another seal of the ram. "Futon: Kaze Ya"

Kakashi eyes open wide and small streams of arrows were fired from his mouth, Kakashi took several hits before he disappeared into a log. Naruto moved his eyes towards the branch and formed several seals again. "Futon: Kaze Ya." Naruto cried and a dozen wind arrows flew towards Kakashi hiding place. Kakashi open his eyes wide. He dodges them as the wind arrows easily went through the tree. Naruto duck as Sakura appeared behind him, and dodge her first. He could see they were chakra enhance. He knew he would have several seconds before Kakashi would join the battle.

Naruto leap to the side as Kakashi appeared.

'_No question, his taijutsu and ninjutsu as greatly improved. However, let's see how well he reacts towards Genjutsu.'_

But Kakashi wasn't foolish. He couldn't do Genjutsu in the open. Naruto would expect that and react immediately.

Naruto stopped and grabbed Sakura's fist. Everyone stood there shock. None was more shock then Sakura.

Naruto punch her in the stomach and stood there calmly.

"How did you?"

"I study your muscle movement and how you gather your chakra. I used my Toshikeshi no jutsu to stop your fist." Naruto explain.

'_That's impressive. But in order for that to work, he must read the exact movement and power within the chakra. To stop element chakra means your own chakra must match it to stop it. Most impressive. Perhaps he can teach me.'_ Kakashi thought with a smile.

Naruto stood there calmly. Sakura formed some seals and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Shosen jutsu? This is… a medical ninja's combat style… Chakra no Mesu. I better stay back.'_

Naruto jumps back and created two Kage Bunshin's. Both charged at Sakura.

Kakashi stood back watching.

They didn't use ninjutsu, they just engaged in a pure taijutsu match. Sakura easily disabled the clones.

'_She's just as skilled as Kabuto was with chakra no mesu three years ago. That's impressive… but it's still too dangerous to get near.'_ Naruto looks at his sword. _'Looks like I have used those two jutsu.'_

"Futon: Kaze Shini" Naruto called as several two bladed scythe launch themselves at Sakura. Sakura seeing the danger jump away but the blades twist and turn and Sakura received a dangerous hit in the leg. Kakashi dodge underground.

Sakura wince and began to heal her leg.

Naruto leap over her, heading towards his sword standing out of the ground. He looks back and eyes her carefully.

'_That wound will take a lot of her chakra. She's out. Now I have to deal with Kakashi.'_

Naruto grabbed his sword and immediately felt something strange about his body.

'_Genjutsu?'_

The world was spinning as if it was trap within a vortex. Naruto body seemed to be turning into mud.

"Kai." Naruto mutters as he focuses his chakra on breaking the genjutsu. Nothing happen and the genjutsu started getting worse.

'_Let's see you break out of this genjutsu Naruto. This genjutsu is one of my strongest.'_ Kakashi thought as he appeared on a tree branch. Using as much chakra as possible to his sharingan eye.

Naruto was calmly thinking about his situation. He started annualizing the situation. It was something Jiraiya had him do before do any kind of combat.

'_Now I see, this Genjutsu is trap by the user and to increase its power and abilities, Kakashi-sensei uses his sharingan to pin the opponent and the genjutsu together. Smart, this puts so many people at a disadvantage.'_

Flashback

"Why, why do I have to train with this old geezer about Genjutsu Ero-sennin." Naruto whined towards the old man."

"Baka, this man has train generations of genjutsu in Konoha. Even Yuhi Kurenai was his student, and she never completed her training." Jiraiya shouted.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Even Uchiha Itachi studied under him for quiet some time." Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya, I can speak for myself. Since I started training Genjutsu to the next generation of Konoha shinobi's, not one has completed their training. Uchiha Itachi came the closest. But even he, could not complete his training." He replied.

'_Who is this old man?'_

"I'm Ten Ichi… Konoha's Master Illusionist." He replied as he looks smug about his title.

"Never heard of you." Naruto replied and his face drop.

"So, how do I break out of Genjutsu. One time, Kurenai-sensei used Genjutsu on me and I was helpless."

"Your best bet is to stop your chakra flow."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then your doom." Naruto face faulted. "It's best to have comrades to break the genjutsu."

"What if you don't and you have to break it. Is there a way to disturb your own chakra without outside interference?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, never tried that. I guess it's possible. The Hyuuga clan is well known for that ability."

Flashback Ends

Kakashi's eyes open wide as he read Naruto's chakra. It was increasing. At the same time, it was decreasing.

'_Impossible. To both increase and decrease his chakra is not possible.'_

The genjutsu vanished and so did Naruto.

"Futon: Kensaki" Naruto voice replied. The tip of his sword glowed before it fired from the katana and into Kakashi's shoulder blade. Kakashi leap away and look behind him to see Naruto was behind him. Naruto stabbed Kakashi who block with his arm. Kakashi open his eyes at once and realize the wind chakra was leaking into body.

"You loose." Naruto replied. Naruto removed the sword and Kakashi felt he could move again. Naruto toss back the bell, making Kakashi wonder when he manage to take it.

"You got me. How did you move so fast?"

"I used my Jinsoku no Jutsu. It's similar to Shunshin no Jutsu."

"It's impressive. No doubt you design for combat use."

'_Looks like we got a new Senko of Konoha.'_

Naruto gave Kakashi the new book and waved goodbye. He vanished again.

"That kid. Never ceases to amaze."

"That's was a good job Kakashi. You did well Sakura." Tsunade replied as she walks towards them with Jiraiya and Shizune.

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked.

"It was clear he was holding back. But his skills are no longer Genin level. Not even the Chuunin's will be able to stand against him." Kakashi replied.

"I think it's appropriate to promote him to Jounin. He shows he has enough skills to be Jounin." Tsunade replied.

"That is true, even if he got's lots left to learn." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in town. He was hungry and decided to get something to eat. Instead of getting some ramen, he walks into a local barbeque and sat down.

"Hello today sir… Uzumaki Naruto? You've come back!"

"I came back this morning. Had some tests to do against Kakashi-sensei. I'm just here because I'm hungry; need to refill my energy." Naruto replied.

"We don't have ramen as well as…"

"That's ok. I'll take some barbeque teriyaki chicken." Naruto replied to the waiter. The waiter nodded. "And too drink?"

"Green Tea will be fine."

Naruto went to sit down and the tea soon arrived. Naruto reaches to grabs it. Before he could touch it, it cracked.

'_The tea cup cracked before I could touch it. Either my chakra level is way too strong… or something terrible is going to happen. What an ill omen.'_

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, the meeting is about to start." Baki replied kneeling before his leader.

"Understood." Gaara replied.

* * *

A/N - Well i'm finish with this chapter. I know it's short but the next chapter should be able to rock your socks. The next stories i'm updating is Magical Chronicles then Prophecy of the Chosen One.

Futon: Boufou Yari – Wind Element: Storm Spear

Futon: Senpuu – Wind Element: Whirlwind

Futon: Kaze Ya – Wind Element: Wind Arrow

Toshikeshi no Jutsu – Cancellation Technique

Shosen jutsu – Healing Technique

Chakra no Mesu – Chakra Scalpel

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Futon: Kaze Shini – Wind Element: Wind Death

Futon: Kensaki – Wind Element: Point of a Sword

Jinsoku no jutsu– Swift Technique

Shunshin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Senko of Konoha – Flash of the Leaf


	2. Senko: The Last Hero

Wind Hokage

A/N - Well, I read some compliants about this being a Hinata and Naruto pairing. I'm sorry to say this, but it was orginal going to be a Hinata Naruto pairing. I will add a couple of more females for the hell of it. In this chapter, we are going to discover why Naruto became the seriouis shinobi he is.

**Chapter 2: Senko: The Last Hero**

Gaara sat at the head of the round table of the Suna Council.

"We are seeing growth in all of our shinobi's. Our economy has also begun to bloom thanks to the share economy trade with Konoha in Wave Country." One council stated.

"The Chuunin Exams are being hosted in Konoha again; I can't wait to see the result of that." Another replied.

"I understand that many things have been blooming for us, but I fear these good times could put us at a serious disadvantage. I requested we boost our training system with Konoha and trying to get our shinobi's strong again. Konoha Hokage's is will to train our shinobi's with better medical knowledge and share knowledge. I think we need to do so, now more than ever." Yuura replied.

"Hmm, the ideas sound wonderful; however what makes you think we need those training programs now?" Baki asked.

"Have you've heard of a organization called; Akatsuki?" Yuura asked. Several of the council members hadn't. Gaara heard Naruto speak of them with hate. But he didn't know much. He was also aware, that the Godaime Hokage; Tsunade was preparing her own shinobi's to encounter and destroy the organization.

"I have heard of that organization. However, where did you hear it?"

"This information was given to me by Konoha's Sannin, Jiraiya-sama." Yuura answered calmly. Baki nodded in acceptance. Even he couldn't help but respect the man. Seeing no one was going to say anything, Yuura continue.

"Akatsuki is an organization made up of ten S-Class criminals from around the world. We know of the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru who killed the previous Kazekage and the Sandiame Hokage was a former member of the organization who left nearly ten years ago. We are also aware that the young prodigy of the Uchiha Clan who wiped out his clan in a single night; Uchiha Itachi is also a part of the group. Known as the Monster of the Mist and was once apart of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame with crimes so long I will not name them, but is also amongst them. We could only assume there are more them. Most likely from Iwa as well. They had many missing ninja's."

"That is true, Iwa has the most missing ninja's, but Akatsuki only accepts Shinobi's who are A-Rank or higher." Baki replied.

"None the less, I saw to it too increase security before the meeting. I have ANBU all around the village to ensure that no one gets in. They will have to fight their way to approach the village. According to Jiriaya-sama, Akatsuki has begun to move again. We are not sure what they are after. Jiraiya-sama's guess is, they are Bijuu."

"Bijuu? Why are they so interested in the tail beast?" Another council member asked.

"We do not know. Not even Jiraiya-sama and his spy network can't figure that out. However, Jiraiya-sama believes they already posses the fifth tail beast."

"Impossible, I've heard of that Jinchuuriki. He could not have been beaten so easily." A council shouted.

"We don't know. Han no Iwagakure; the Fifth Tail Jinchuuriki vanished without a trace. Iwa is keeping it tight but Jiraiya has confirmed with his spies that the fifth tailed jinchuuriki vanished from Iwagakure protection. We can only assume it was Akatsuki as Iwagakure has no clues to their Jinchuuriki."

"If they are going after Jinchuuriki then that means they'll come here. If they do, we will be ready."

"How will we know if they come here?"

"Akatsuki members wear a uniform; or more specifically a specific cloak that's black with red clouds. They also travel in pairs. Two man teams." Yuura explain.

"Hmm, most likely these Akatsuki members are masters and special in different areas of combat. The perfect example is Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame is a close to midrange righter. A master of Kenjutsu and Water Ninjutsu. Itachi is a master of Genjutsu, Katon Techniques and his sharingan allows him to provived the perfect backup for Kisame who we shall say, is the heavy hitter." Baki replied. "It's likely these Akatsuki members team up in pairs to cover their weaknesses with one another. That means they must also have some sort of teamwork in play." Baki finished.

"Keep a close watch on our borders. Also; monitor those who come and go in our village." Gaara replied. Everyone turn to him. He was a person with few words.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

**Outskirts of Suna**

Two figures walked calmly towards the hidden village of sand.

"Hey Sasori no Danna… what type of Jinchuuriki are we facing again?"

"Sabuku no Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi." Sasori's grunt voice answered.

"Oh, I wonder what type of artist he is." Deidara replied in a mocking way. "It looks like we are moving to where Orochimaru manipulated, hmm. It seems for some reason, he leaked our information and turn traitor… hmm."

"We don't have a choice in the matter. I don't know what he's like after using that jutsu either." Sasori replied.

"More importantly, are you going to be ok with that little bag? Your opponent is a Jinchuuriki."

"My jutsu's are all artistic… so I came up with my favorite number eighteen. Hmm. Because our opponent is… the Ichibi, hmmm."

**Konoha**

"Well I'm impress Naruto improved greatly but I wonder how he got so good in just three years." Kakashi replied.

"What this? You saying I'm not a good teacher Kakashi?" Jiraiya replied.

"I do not doubt that at all." Kakashi replied. He looks up from his book and glared at Jiraiya. "What happen? Naruto attitude and style has completely changed. I can still see a little bit of himself inside of him. But he also seems different. Cold and distant towards us. It reminds me of…"

"He's not like Uchiha Sasuke if that's what you're referring too."

"Then, why the sudden change?" Kakashi repeated.

Jiraiya stopped and look in the distance. They all looked and in the barbeque store, sat Naruto… alone.

"There was an incident with Akatsuki three years ago, that also involved Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune all stopped.

"What incident?" Kakashi asked.

In response Jiraiya pulled out a book.

"Senko: The Last Hero? Jiraiya-sama, this is also… the gold edition… where did you…" Kakashi ask in wonder and shock.

Shizune had read the book and like it. In fact, it sold across all the element countries with high sales the moment it came out. Shinobi's from around the world loved the book and it was rumor many were developing new strategies from the book.

"Naruto is the author. He took real events to write the book. Sadly, because of what happen to him, he has become scared. I'm fear if he doesn't overcome his fear, he will not succeed well." Jiraiya motion them to follow him and they all went into a local bar but got a private room.

"I better start from the beginning."

**Flashback 3 years ago**

It had been two months since Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha. Jiraiya was sparring with Naruto correcting his stance and fighting abilities. Naruto was growing frustrated.

"Naruto, you'll never going too progress well if you only thinking of catching up with Sasuke."

"I need to catch up Ero-Sennin. I need to bring Sasuke back. I promise Sakura-chan I would." Naruto replied breathing heavy.

"That is what is stopping you from moving forward. Damn kid. Look Naruto, I will repeat myself. Give up on Sasuke. You'll walk a road that you don't want to walk. If you walk it, you can kiss your dream as Hokage goodbye." Jiraiya replied.

"I'll become Hokage, and bring Sasuke back. I won't let Orochimaru have him."

"That choice doesn't belong to you." Jiraiya snapped. Naruto looked hurt. Unsure what his master was saying. "Naruto, everyone has a free will to choose and act. You alone are reasonable for your own actions. Your own choices. Sasuke chose to follow Orochimaru to serve him. Just like you chose me to be your teacher."

"You wouldn't understand Ero-Sennin. Sasuke's my friend."

"Orochimaru was my friend." Jiraiya snapped.

Naruto looked down. Jiraiya sighs. God this kid was stubborn.

"Orochimaru and I have been friend for a very long time. We knew each other from the academy and grew up together. We fought many battles together. His betrayal towards me and the village was the same as Sasuke's betrayal towards you." Jiraiya replied.

"If you were friends with Orochimaru then why did he betray the village? Why did he kill jii-san?"

"Orochimaru changed when his parents were killed. I, like you grew up as an orphan. So I can relate too you in so many ways. I never knew my parents. Orochimaru started getting interested in forbidden jutsu's. Perhaps, in hope to see his parents again. Sarutobi-sensei and I tried to be there for him. But his heart couldn't be heal. When he left he told me I didn't understand. I beg him to come back and tried to remind him of our friendship. He brushes it aside and tried to kill me.

* * *

"So you tried to stop him chasing Uchiha Sasuke like you were chasing after Orochimaru. But I take it that alone wasn't enough." Tsunade replied.

"No, three days of trying to get him to focus on himself we were near a village; that was under attack… by Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya replied. No one was going to like what Jiraiya was going to say next.

"At the time, we didn't know Uchiha Sasuke was attacking the village. Or that Orochimaru had a platoon of shinobi's destroying the village." Jiraiya said sadly. "Sadly, we were too late to save anyone; except for one child."

* * *

"Come on Ero-Sennin, these people need our help." Naruto shouted running towards the burning village. Even from the distance, they could still hear the screams of the villagers.

"Wait, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto took off towards the village.

"Damn that brat." Jiraiya curse and took off after Naruto. Naruto look around the village and could see several shinobi's wearing the Sound Village looting the village. Naruto created a shadow clone and attack the nearest with a rasengan in his hand.

"You bastards! Rasengan!" Naruto roared slamming it into the gut. The other looked surprised. He quickly recovered and attacked Naruto, destroying the Kage Bunshin. Naruto jump back but received a bad cut. On his shoulder. Naruto jump back and shouted "Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto shouted.

The sound shinobi moved forward and slip through the Kage Bunshin's and was about to kill the real Naruto until Jiraiya appeared in front Naruto and punch the sound shinobi knocking him out.

"Idiot, don't rush off without thinking." Jiraiya shouted.

"They needed help ero-sennin." Naruto shouted back.

"And you were nearly were killed because of your stupidity. A shinobi thinks before entering a situation. He makes plans to enter and leave for the worst case scenario." Jiraiya shouted smacking his apprentice's head.

Jiraiya walked in the building and could see a little girl with red hair, trying to hide behind a cabinet. She was holding a ruin kunai in her hands. The girl was no older than six.

"You can come out. I mean you no harm." Jiraiya replied.

"Who is that?"

"A survivor."

She walks out of her hiding place and notices Naruto's forehead protector.

"A Konoha shinobi? Are you here for that missing ninja?"

"Missing ninja?" Naruto asked.

"There was a ninja who lead the attack. He was about your age." The girl replied pointing towards Naruto.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. But he wore a Uchiha crest on his back."

"What… you saw Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke? That's his name? You're going to kill him right?" She asked.

"Naruto." Jiraiya replied. Shooting a warning look at the blonde.

"We will take you to the nearest town to the closest hospital. It's important you get looked at." Jiraiya replied.

_This girl… she will gain Sasuke's eyes soon. The eyes of an Avenger. She will follow his path and make others suffer as Sasuke made Konoha suffered.'_

_

* * *

_

"So we took her to the next town and discovered her chakra was amazingly strong, despite her disease." Jiraiya replied.

"Disease?" Tsunade asked with a puzzle look.

"Like Rock Lee who is suffering from an internal disguise that prevents him from using chakra, the girl was similar. However, she could use chakra. However, if it reaches to a certain point, she would die. She could also get sick very easy. She needed medication every day just to stay healthy. After we drop her off, she followed us. We soon learn her name was… Kushina."

"That's an odd coincidence." Kakahsi replied.

"Too odd. I thought she was a spy from Orochimaru. However, if she was a spy, she was doing a good job not appearing as one. She wanted us to train her so she could avenge her village and kill Sasuke. It didn't take long, for Naruto and her to get into an argument."

"So what happen next?"

"Naruto took her as his apprentice."

"What?" The trio shouted.

"I'm surprise myself. But he turned out to be an excellent teacher. She learn well and quick. Master tree climbing in two days. Water walking; she beat Naruto's time within four tries. I kept a close eye on her heath and chakra to ensure she wasn't push to hard."

"Why didn't you send her to me?"

"One, because of Danzo may have intercepted her on her way here. Two, I would have had to bring her here myself and risk getting ambush by Akatsuki if they went after Naruto. She grew greatly and turn out to be a master of sensing, basic medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. She had potienal. It wasn't long, until her eyes were like Sasuke's. An avenger; yet a happy child. Yet her entire village was killed by Sasuke. What they were after, I don't know. I never found out either. Hidden or lost jutsu scrolls. Or just for their values. It's hard to say. I knew, one day, she would leave to hunt Sasuke down. She would do the same thing Sasuke did to Naruto. I feared she would hurt him to get to Sasuke. Three months of training under Naruto, Akatsuki ambush us. At first I thought it was nothing serious. Just a scout for Akatsuki. I thought we were near their base."

"Who was it?" Tsunade asked eagerly. This was good information.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. What I do know, is this… he is most likely a former Iwa-shinobi. He specialize in earth element, mid to long range. He uses exploding clay and can even use the clay to create birds to fly around. He was attack me, with spider-like clay but stayed well without my reach. I told Naruto to grabbed Kushina and run. Sadly they didn't get far. His partner appeared before Naruto and while Naruto put up a vailent effort, both of them received wounds from it's tail."

"Tail?" They repeated. Clearly confused.

"That what Naruto said. A metal tail that attack him and Kushina. They both received cuts but the figure withdraw. When I learn of the decoy I rush back, both Kushina and Naruto were poisoned. Naruto used the nine tails chakra and it destroyed the poison. Kushina wasn't lucky. We rush her to a nearby hospital. But the closest one was five days away. She died three days later. She died in Naruto's arm. She called him, nii-san just as she turned to dust."

"She turned to dust?"

"Yea, I was shock to see her vanish like that. Apart of her powers became apart of Naruto. But Naruto took her death serious hard. He wasn't strong enough he kept saying, he didn't know what to do. And to be honest, neither did I."

"What happen next?" Shizune asked.

"He went hyperventilating and collapse. He was out for two days and when he woke, he couldn't believe she was dead. He wanted to know what he should do and I told him focus on his training and become strong. He also asked, if what he was doing with Sasuke was right. I merely said, 'If Sasuke threatens Konoha, then it's your duty as his friend to kill him so he won't kill or hurt anyone. I reminded him he was living in a fantasy world of happiness and need to wake up that everyone makes their own choices. He then told me about his mission to Wave. After hearing the story, I told him, Shinobi's kill their friends when they turn. It's the friend's job, not the village's to insure their friends don't threaten them."

"Naruto was silent after that and vowed to avenge her… and to become strong. Every teacher I took him too… where I could not teach him something, told him the same thing. Sasuke is a missing-nin and must be treated as missing nin protocol."

"To kill him." Kakashi replied.

"Everyone told him 'missing ninja's appear every day from all around the globe. They are someone's friend, family and lover. You don't see other village's sparring their ninja's just because they know them. A village works as a unit. If a missing-ninja break away from that unit, then they are no longer a part of that village that is called family."

"It was a hard lesson, but the old Naruto was dying and this new Naruto appeared. He is afraid to lose someone else. And works very hard, to ensure he will not lose anyone else." Jiraiya stated.

"In many ways, he has become like you, Kakashi." Tsunade replied.

"It appears so."

"How so?"

"It took Obito's death to have a major effect on me. It's what also caused me to become a better shinobi. Though I still blame myself, my self conscience is far better than it was three years ago." Kakashi replied. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "He will need my help more than ever."

"I'm afraid so. Out of all of us, you have the best bet what Naruto is feeling." Jiraiya replied.

"So how does this fit into the book?" Shizune asked.

Jiraiya flip to the page before the first chapter and there was a quote.

"_Too the endless goddess who shines above us,  
__Rises a shinobi who stands above all,  
__The waves echo his name, as he shall fall  
__Arise a new, the hero is born to bring peace,  
__As the princess desire."_

"It's beautiful." Shizune replied getting nods of agreements from both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Naruto still has some growing to do. His full capabilities, I'm not aware of them myself. Kakashi, you should speak with Naruto." Jiraiya replied.

Kakashi nodded and walk out.

"It sounds to me, that the metal tail that uses poison could be a former Suna Puppeteer." Tsunade replied.

"I was thinking the same thing, but wasn't sure as I never saw him."

"Shizune, send word to Sunagakure about any of their missing-ninja's that specializes in the puppet technique and is an expert at poisons." Tsunade shouted.

"Hai." Shizune replied and she ran out the room.

"I got a sample of the poison right here. See if you can work on it, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya replied. He laid a vial that was seal with wax in front of Tsunade.

"I'll get Shizune to work on this right away. I will also be looking for any cure I can make. Having a cure will truly benefit us." Tsunade assured Jiraiya.

* * *

"Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, you manage to detect me pretty quick." Kakashi replied as he appeared on the roof. Naruto return to gazing upon the stars and moon.

"I can only sense up to a short distance. I still can't do long range." Naruto replied.

"Because of you absorb your student's abilities?" Kakashi asked politely. Naruto didn't move, but he did move his eye to look at Kakashi. "Ero-Sennin told you about Kushina."

"I'm sorry Naruto. You two had a short time together, but her memory lives on."

"How? There's no picture of her, no one knew she existed. She's a faded memory amongst dust."

"Because she lives through you."

"I cannot bring myself to kill Sasuke. Everyone seems to be saying it's expected if I cross Sasuke I should kill him. Part of me, wants him back here. At the same time, I do want to kill him." Naruto said sadly.

"You must trust your judgment. Don't make a discussion now, wait. See what Sasuke does before you make your choice."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi merely stood there, eyeing his Naruto carefully.

"Naruto, you don't have to be alone." Kakashi replied.

"I'll be ok."

Kakaskhi took a seat beside his former student.

"I guess I should tell you my story as I know yours. This story is about where I got my scar on left eye and how I obtain the sharingan." Kakashi replied. Naruto looked at Kakashi with interest. Kakashi did his famous eye smile, knowing Naruto was giving him his full attention.

**Sunagakure**

"Good work, Yuura… do you remember me?"

"Of course, Sasori-sama."

"That's good hmmm. That means I wouldn't need to use my jutsu." Dediara replied as he reach into his pouch and pulled out a small clay. With a hand seal a puff of smoke appeared revealing a large clay eagle. Deidara took off his bamboo hat and jump onto his new art.

"Sasori no Danna, what do you think of my art? Hmm?"

"You better not keep me waiting again, Deidara."

"Don't worry; I shall attack from the sky." Deidara replied as he took off.

* * *

Gaara was reading the book Naruto sent him. He was enjoying it. In many ways, the main character sounded a lot like Naruto himself.

'_Senko stood before the Princess as his arch enemy held his student captive. He was out of breath and low on chakra._

"_Give it up, you can't beat me Senko." ShiniKage shouted. _

'_Too true, we are too evenly matched. His master of the shadows and darkness is equal to my speed. We are too well match. Not to mentation, he can heal any wounds by stepping into the shadows and recover and chakra he lost. I'm at a serious disadvantage.'_

_Senko appeared in front ShiniKage and he laughs before engaged Senko in a battle. His apprentice was thrown to the ground as the two warriors battle all out. _

_The princess ran to his apprentice and realized the young girl was already dying._

"_Senko… she's been poison." The princess shouted. Senko open his eyes wide and appeared before the two. He grabs them both before he vanished, mere seconds before a katana would have claimed their lives. ShiniKage fully stood where they vanished and he narrowed his eyes. _

"_Run Senko, run. I will kill you and rule this world. Everything will bow to me." _

_Senko stopped and laid his apprentice down._

"_Sensei… I'm sorry… I got careless." _

"_Don't talk; I need to remove the poison."_

"_It's too late; he put it inside of me, three days ago. I'm dying. Together we never stood a chance. Sensei, take my powers, fight together as one, and you can overcome him." She replied as she transferred her powers into Senko._

"_Kushina!" Senko shouted as Tomoe turn to dust. She died in his hands and he held onto the dust as if she was still alive, refusing to accept she was gone. _

_The princess hug him from behind and he weep at the death of his student. _

"_Stay here, I'm going back." Senko replied. Before the Princess could say anything, he vanished…_

Gaara look up to see a strange object in the sky.

'_So much for peace and quiet.'_ Gaara thought as he got up to prepare for battle.

* * *

Dediara landed quietly on the building.

"Infiltration successful, hmm." Deidara look up to see Gaara standing before him.

"This is as far as you go." Gaara declared. Deidara look surprise and gave a smirk.

"It looks my stealth approach was a failure. Hmm." Deidara replied. He slowly reaches for his pouch and Gaara sent a wave of sand crashing down upon him. Deidara jump up, avoiding the sand and landed on his clay eagle and quickly moved as Sand began to attack him.

Deidara hand began to eat the clay and a rapid pace. Meanwhile, he was busy avoiding the sand that had great speed. Deidara dove straight into the village cutting through the streets. Several shinobi's who were still out were shock to see Deidara flying pass them; followed by Gaara's sand.

"Shit." Deidara shouted as he flew straight up. Gaara sent two more lines of sands to attack. They remain on his tail and he tried to keep it out of reach. His eyes remaining on Gaara.

"Oh, what a useful Jinchuuriki." Deidara replied as Gaara use the sand to rise up to meet Deidara.

"But… how did you know I was here?"

"In this desert, there are no birds like that." Gaara stated calmly.

"Oh, I see. But thanks to that, I don't have to waste time finding you." Deidara replied.

"Awe, that Deidara has gone and created a problem. Yuura, you head back. Things will get complicated if the village finds you here."

"Yes, Sasori-sama."

"Hurry up Deidara. I don't like being kept waiting."

Below the streets the Jounin's realize that their leader was in the sky against an unknown opponent.

Gaara raised his arm and the sand around the village behind him rose at a gigantic level.

"As expected, he has the terrain advantage. This could get ugly." Deidara replied. Deidara immediately moved to get some distance between them. To his surprise the sand form together to create a ugly sand hand.

"Oh, he can control his Bijuu enough to do part transformations? Most impressive. Hmm." He replied as he open his hands to see several small model birds.

"Take this." Deidara shouted and the birds flew at Gaara, Gaara's sand rose at once to his defense causing huge explosions around him.

'_He uses strange explosive devices. He also seems to be able to guide them.'_

'_Oh, he looks like he figure it out.'_

Deidara replied and he open his hands again. Two new types of birds were revealed.

"Let's see how you handle this, hmm. This time they'll be faster." Deidara shouted. They slip through the sand and came closer to Gaara. Gaara realizing the danger, release all of his sand at once.

The explosion was massive, causing everyone to be concern for their Kazekage.

When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, Gaara was inside his absolute defense.

"It's just like an eggshell that protects what's inside." Deidara replied. _'But it's incredible he manage to block that explosion completely.'_

Deidara was still amazed he failed to realize a huge ball of sand roll in behind and started to trap him inside.

"Sabaku Ro" Gaara shouted. Deidara look scared for a moment before he urged his clay eagle to get out.

'_This is starting to get too dangerous.'_

Deidara was too late as the sand wrapped itself around him and his eagle.

* * *

"It's over."

"As expected of Kazekage-sama."

"Awe, as long as Kazekage-sama is here. Our village is safe."

"No." Kankuro replied.

* * *

A large explosion erupted from the larger ball of sand causing many to show concerns when Deidara flew out.

Gaara sand immediately came after Deidara and grabbed his leg. It lifts him back up and flung him back into the prison of sand.

Deidara created a large clay owl and avoided the trap at the last second.

"That sand is pissing me off, hmm." Deidara replied as the prison broke apart and form several claws of the Ichibi and began to pursue him. Deidara climbed higher avoid the hands and the sand all around him.

* * *

"Kankuro."

"Baki."

"Is Gaara-sama fighting?"

"Yeah, up there." Kankuro replied pointing to where Gaara was surrounded by his sand.

* * *

Deidara avoided the sand claw only to run into a tunnel of sand and he quickly slip through it before it would have crushed him.

Deidara jump avoiding another sand claw and landed on his owl before pulling up from a sand claw.

"What?" Deidara cried as Gaara's sand wrap itself around his left arm. It started to crawl up his arm and Deidara tried to pull away. Deidara used his right arm to release a centipede around the sound causing it to explode on the sand.

"Sabuku Kyuu." Gaara replied crushing Deidara's arm. The villagers and shinobi's cheered as they saw Gaara destroy his opponent arm. Deidara started to pull more and finally broke free.

"Not bad. Now I see; that sand he used to crush my left arm has greater speed and power than regular dessert sand he uses." Deidara replied. He pauses before glaring at Gaara. "According to our information… he always carries a fixed amount of sand. So that sand must already be infused with large amount of sand. Special sand, in other words. He normally uses that sand for defense, but can change instantly change to attacking. What did they call it again?" Deidara wondered. Gaara didn't give him anytime to think, and attack with the sand once again. "I remember; Absolute defense. That sand is his absolute defense. In short, that hole is from the sand he used to crush my arm." Deidara replied looking at Gaara who was standing inside his sand with a small opening. Deidara reach for more clay.

'_I only have a little bit of clay left. I seriously underestimated him. Guess I wasn't prepared enough. This is just like Sasori no Danna said. All I have is one pursuit-type; and my specialty.'_

"I guess I'm going to destroy this village after all. Hmm."

* * *

"Black cloaks with red clouds. Judging from the way he is dress, I would say Kazekage-sama opponent is a member of Akatsuki."

"Just as I thought." Kankuro replied.

"Kankuro." Baki said.

"What is it?"

"Gaara is using his absolute defense to fight. We have to assume the enemy is highly skilled. We also need to consider what to do if Gaara loses control. We need to consider a scenario where Shukaku comes out. The villagers will be in danger." Baki replied. Kankuro merely smiled.

"That won't happen. Gaara will never harm the villagers. No matter what." Kankuro replied as he remembers his conversation with Gaara.

"Issue emergency summon's." Baki orders after a moment of silence; the only sounds coming from the village were the villagers with concerns for Gaara. Or the sounds coming from above as Deidara and Gaara were battling out.

"Yes sir."

"You, take two squads and guard the reservoir."

"Yes sir."

"Seal off all roads leading to A-Block."

"Yes sir."

"Akatsuki members travel in pairs. So there's no reason to think that there's only one enemy. Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations. Have the medical teams create a barrier and get all civilians inside immediately! Hurry! We cannot afford a single casualty. Got it? We must support Gaara… No, Kazekage-sama with our full strength!" Baki shouted as the Suna Ninja's moved and the civillians were getting into the barrier.

* * *

"Being intercepted from below is going to kill the fun. Also, I'm sick at looking at your impassive face." Deidara replied to Gaara. A puff of smoke appeared in front of Deidara revealed a strange doll with a ghost face. The doll began to drop onto the village and Gaara looks on in fear.

"I make my exploding dolls by eating clay with my hands and combining it with my chakra. My 'specialty' contains my highest level of chakra, C-3. Its explosion power is my finest achievement as an artist."

"This is bad, everyone retreat." Baki cried.

"Too late." Deidara replied and he forms a half ram seal causing the doll to explode. Several people screamed as the explosion spread.

Deidara watch on in amusement. When the dust cleared, a huge layer of sand appeared above the village; shielding the village from the explosion.

"Okay, within range." Deidara replied. Gaara look up to see a clay bird so close to his face. It exploded causing many who saw it to show more concern for their leader than themselves.

The explosion cleared revealed Gaara's defense was fully wrapped around him.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama absolute defense isn't that easy to be beaten." Baki replied.

"Baki-sama, preparations for counter attack are complete."

"Alright, attack all together when I give the signal." Baki shouted.

* * *

"I expected nothing less. His special sand sure got some quick defensive response. However, that just what I wanted." Deidara replied. He formed another half seal ram. "My left arm was crushed… however, I used that opportunity to eat some of your sand and mix it with my clay bomb. You were doomed the instant you used that sand to defend yourself. That being said, I planned it that way! Art is…"

"Shit." Gaara cried.

"A blast!" Deidara shouted. Inside Gaara's absolute defense, the sand exploded all around him.

The villagers all started to show concern when Gaara's sand started to fall apart.

"Im…Impossible… Gaara's absolute defense has been…" Baki shouted.

"What the hell did he do?" Kankuro wondered.

'_I created an explosion at point blank range and forced you to use your special sand you used to crush my left hand with to defend yourself. However… I was down with my last attack. I had to create an opening in order to cause a sure explosion at close range. For that reason, I dropped my 'specialty' onto the village for that very purpose.'_

Gaara was soon revealed and he looks unconscious.

"I better go and retrieve him." Deidara replied as he moved in. Gaara began to move and Deidara immediately fell back. Gaara created a fist and the sand shield began to move.

"As expected of the Kazekage."

* * *

"What's going on?" Baki asked.

"Gaara is using the last of his power to move the sand from the village. He wants to make sure the village gets damage from the sand."

"Hey, what are you doing? We must protect Kazekage-sama. Commission attack." Baki shouted.

"Sir." The commanders shouted and spear arrows fired with exploding tags attach causing Deidara to avoid them.

"Your attacks are futile." Deidara shouted.

"You can do it, Kazekage-sama." A villager shouted. The rest of the villagers cheered Gaara on.

Gaara force himself to push the sand out of the village before he let it collapse. The village was safe. Please with his achievement, he slips into unconscious. Deidara smiled and moved in.

"Gaara." Kankuro shouted rushing towards his little brother.

"Rescue Kazekage-sama."

Several Jounin's rush to where they were sure Gaara was going to fall but stopped seeing Deidara capture Gaara and fly out of the village.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

"You bastard." A chuunin shouted firing a spear arrow at Deidara. Deidara seeing it coming, dodge it at the last second. The explosion it just in front of him.

"Cease fire immediately. We might hit Kazekage-sama." Baki orders.

"Hai. Cease-fire." The word cease fire soon spread.

"What in the world is he after?" Baki asked. Deidara started to leave the village.

"Is he trying to leave the village? You won't get away." Kankuro shouted as he began pursuit.

"Kankuro, Don't act rash. Wait until we can get a unit." Baki shouted after Kankuro.

"We lose sight of him if we sit around." Kankuro shouted back.

"I'll catch up soon. Don't go after him on your own."

"Yeah, I know." Kankuro shouted as he continues pursuit. Baki grind his teeth.

* * *

"My mission is accomplice. Hmm" Deidara replied as he landed next to Sasori.

"You're late. I told you not to keep me waiting." Sasori growled as he swung his tail at Deidara; who manage to duck at the last second.

"Give me a break. This guy was tougher than I thought." Deidara complain.

"That's why I told you to make sure you were prepared." Sasori snapped.

"How about the preparations here?" Deidara asked.

"Things are already finish here. I had plenty of time you see. I was fully prepared unlike you."

"Then, let's get out of here. Hmm." Deidra replied jumping off his owl. The duo walks away with the owl still holding onto Gaara.

Sasori looked back at his former village.

'_I'm never coming back here again.'_

* * *

Baki was walking inside the KazeKage tower, with two Jounin's.

"Deploy a pursuit unit and have them go after Kankuro immediately!" Baki orders.

"Yes sir."

"And contact Konoha immediately, regarding the situation. Tell them this is an emergency. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

'_I have a bad feeling about this… Something… something terrible is about to happen…!'_

"We are counting on you, Takamaru!" A jounin replied as he seal up the scroll on his back. The hawk Takamaru, flew off immediately. In the village, everyone was showing concerns for their missing leader.

"Kazekage-sama…"

"It'll be fine. I'm sure he will come back soon." Another villager said.

**Konoha**

Naruto was looking at the moon and narrowed his eyes.

'_A moon that shines of blood. A bad omen, something terrible… is going to happen.' _Naruto thought as he stood up. Kakashi left him alone after telling him about Uchiha Obito. But he couldn't focus on that… something was going to happen, he could feel it.

* * *

A/N - A little girl, murder by Sasori for being with Naruto; who sought vengeance against Uchiha Sasuke for killing everyone in her village. This effected Naruto greatly, both emotionally and mentally.

Han no Iwagakure – Han of Hidden Village of Stone

Sasori no Danna – Master Sasori

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone Technique

Senko – Flash

ShiniKage – Death Shadow

Sabaku Ro – Desert Prison

Sabaku Kyuu – Dessert Coffin


	3. Scorpion Vengeance

**Wind Hokage**

**Chapter 3: Scorpion Vengeance**

Naruto woke up early next morning and made his way to the meeting spot. Naruto closed his eyes and let the chakra he felt around him to tell him where people where. He easily was able to go through them. Shinoib's and civilians alike.

Naruto leap on the branch and waited. Sakura was late as was Kakashi. Kakashi he was expecting, but not Sakura. He merely rested against tree waiting for them appear. One thing he had to be respected about his student's abilities was her sensing abilities work when she was both awake and asleep. Because he absorb her chakra when she died, his started to sense people. He couldn't sense miles away like she could, mostly because of his large chakra interfered with his senseing abilities. Even, he didn't pose perfect chakra control.

Naruto said nothing as he felt Sakura's chakra appear within his range.

Sakura appeared underneath Naruto, but had no clue he was there.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei and Naruto? I swear, if they don't get here soon, they are going to pay." Sakura replied angrily.

It would be an hour later before Kakashi appeared.

"Oh, you're both here." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naurto isn't here."

"I'm up here Sakura." Naruto replied on the tree branch. Sakura look up to see Naruto resting.

"Naruto, get down here. And how dare you keep me here waiting all this time for you." Sakura growled. Naruto merely look at her as if he was bored and didn't even look intimidated. Sakura reared her fist back and got ready to punch him again.

Kakashi grabbed her arm before she could do anything to Naruto; or more correctly, before Naruto didn't anything to her.

"There is no need for that. We are about to get a mission. Behave." Kakashi replied. Naruto stood up but felt a strange chakra in the air. Naruto look up to see a desert hawk.

'_That's not a Konoha messenger bird. Which means, it came from Sunagakure… what's going on?'_

"Let's go." Kakashi replied. Naruto jumps down and team 7 walks towards the Hokage building.

Naruto could sense ANBU all over the building but said nothing about it. It appeared, Sakura didn't know. Kakashi-sensei however did, but he wasn't worried.

"Move out the way." A decorder shouted as she ran past team 7.

Naruto glared at her direction, before she vanished.

'_A decoder? The bad feeling I was getting last night. Could it be related to that decoder? I keep getting the feeling something, terrible is about to happen.'_

Naruto turn and walk with Kakashi and Sakura towards Tsunade's office.

"An escort mission?" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto, you haven't been active for quite some time. This will help you do stronger missions."

"I don't need you to go easy on me." Naruto yelled. Sakura jump on him and started to strangle him.

"Forgive me master, I'll talk to him for you."

"Sakura, let me go." Naruto growled. Sakura grew a big vein and started to strangle him worse. Naruto formed the Rasengan and the ground exploded behind him.

"Enough both of you." Tsunade shouted. Naruto started to look very blue.

Naruto formed another Rasengan, this time; he slammed it into Sakura's back. She was force to let go and crashed into the window.

"Naruto." Sakura growled as she got up. Naruto was on the ground breathing heavily.

"That's enough, Sakura." Tsunade barked. Tsunade eyed Naruto for a moment.

"Naruto, you need to take it slow… you haven't been in action for a while."

"At least give me a B-Rank or an A-Rank." Naruto replied. Tsunade grew a vien and was ready to explode.

"Emergency, Godaime-sama." A Chuunin shouted as she ran in the room.

"What is it?" Tsunade ask as the Chuunin handed her a scroll.

"What?"

"I don't like that look." Naruto stated.

"Akatsuki has kidnap the Godaime Kazekage."

'_What… Gaara has been…'_

"Team Kakashi… you got a new mission…"

"Tsunade-sama, you aren't serious thinking about sending… it's too risky."

"This is an emergency. This is not a time to choose favorites. Besides, Kakashi has experience dealing with Akatsuki."

"I understand that… but…"

"They are requesting aid. Team Kakashi, you have orders. You are to head to Sunagakure, and offer any assistance you can. Then, you are to bring back their Kazekage."

**Outskirts of Sunagakure**

"What is it? Sasori no Donna." Deidara asked.

"I didn't think anyone could have followed us this far." Sasori replied. Deidara looked confused; before looking back to see Kankuro standing there.

"I'll be taking Gaara back." Kankuro replied pulling out his scrolls. "Karakuri Engeki"

"Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshou." Three puppets appeared before Kankuro.

Deidara merely smiled before he jump on his clay owl.

"Well, I'm out of here."

"I won't let you." Kankuro shouted sending Karasu after him. Sasori eyed the puppet before his tailed grabbed Karasu. Kankuro stood there shock, unsure how to respond.

"I'm impress you can keep up with Karasu's speed."

"You mean this little fly? Look like it stopped." Sasori retorted.

"Now I remember, hmmm. This jinchuuriki has some siblings. I heard that one of them uses the puppet technique. This guy must be him. I think his name was Kantarou… or maybe it was Kanpachi?" Deidara replied.

"It's Kankuro." Kankuro shouted disconnecting Karasu before having it reconnect to attack Deidara again. Sasori whacks it away this time.

"Didn't I say that I'm your opponent? Quit gawking at me and move it. You're in the way." Sasori snaps at Deidara.

"Right, right. I'm leaving then." Deidara replied as he took off.

"Oh, stay there." Kankuro shouted. Kankuro heard a strange noise and jump back in time as Hiroki's tail nearly pierces through him.

"Don't make me say it again. I'm your opponent." Sasori growled.

"My only option is to take on this guy first, then continue the pursuit." Kankuro replied.

Deidara calmly looks back and stares a Kankuro and Sasori.

"You're one unlucky guy. Sasori no Donna is the worst possible opponent for you; hmm."

"I'll show you my puppets' performance!" Kankuro shouted launching his puppets. Karasu and Kuroari began to circle Sasori at high speed.

"Take this." Kankuro shouted as Karasu fired some kunai's at Sasori who easily deflected them with his tail.

"You're good but… you failed to notice Kuroari vanished." Kankuro replied as Kuroari appeared and launch Hiruko in the air. Kuroari immediately sealed Sasori inside. Kankuro then pulled apart Karasu and revealed their hidden blades from their arms, legs and the head.

"Get ready, Karakuri Engeki: Kuro Higi Ippatsu" the blades flew towards the open holes on Kuroari. "The end." Kankuro replied calmly.

Kankuro was getting ready to pursue Deidara when he notice sand coming out of Kuroari.

"Suna?" He said to himself as he open it to see a suna bunshin.

Sasori reappeared swinging his tail at Kankuro.

Karasu popped up from the sand and open a hidden launcher; sending needles at Sasori who carelessly sidesteps them.

'_How?'_ Kankuro started to think, as Hiruko's tail smack Kuroari away. _'How?' _Kankuro disconnected all of Karasu and Kuroari's parts and sent their blades towards Sasori who again uses his tail to whack them away. _'How is he reading my attacks so easily? He's barely moving at all!'_

"What's wrong? Done already?" Sasori mocked. Kankuro started to get irritated.

"I'm just getting started." Karasu launch poison gas towards Sasori who didn't bother moving. "Dokugiri Zuyoku Baribari Shikaku Renpatsu" Kankuro shouted as Karasu and Kuroari launching needles into the poison gas.

"Are you finish?" Sasori asked as the gas cleared.

"Impossible! How could you stand in that cloud of poison and still be okay?" Kankuro demanded.

"Keeping people waiting any longer than this; goes against my policy. Now it's my turn." Sasori replied sending Hiruko's tail towards Kankuro. Kankuro pulls Shanshouo in front of him causing Hiruko's to bounce off.

"Sanshouo's got the strength of an iron wall. It can even withstand the impact of thousands of rocks! You won't be able to put a single scratch on me." Kankuro replied as he calmly stood behind Sanshouo.

"I agree, the defensive power of that puppet is of the highest level. But, it also has a weak spot."

"Don't bother." Kankuro stated as Hiruko's tail went to attack again. However, the tail struck the side joint of the frill causing the front shield to fly off. Kankuro jumps away again as the tail struck again at him.

"Im…Impossible. He discovered Sanshouo's weakness with one glance?" Kankuro open his eyes and tried to grab the tail, knowing he couldn't dodge in time. It knocks him down before the tail return to Sasori.

"No matter how sturdy a puppet seems, it's only as strong as its weakest joint. Well then, are you ready for the finale?" Sasori asked as the tip the tail was covered in purple liquid.

Kankuro sent Karasu and Kuroari to attack again; Sasori causally knock the weapsons away.

'_Why? Why is it that he can read my hidden weapon attacks?'_

"You've got a lot of skill, but you messed with the wrong guy. As for those puppets and their hidden poison weapons, I can see straight through them." Sasori declared as he destroyed Kankuro's puppets.

"Karasu! Kuoari! Sanshouo!" Kankuro shouted at his shattered puppets.

'_No one's ever been able to counter my attacks like this!'_

Sasori chuckled for a moment before he spoke again.

"You look confused. I bet you're thinking 'How did he read my attacks so easily?' Am I right? Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo. The designer of those three battle puppets, are none other than me!" Kankuro's eyes open wide open. "Looks like I've ended up making them wait a bit. But I couldn't resist fighting my cute little successor and these hand-me-downs. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Sasori replied.

"Then, you are… the genius designer who created the puppet squads? Akasuna no Sasori?"

"Even a whelp like you knows my name? I'm honored."

"You deserted the village over twenty years ago. Why are you doing this?"

"What's the point of asking that right before you die?" Sasori asked revealing once again the purple liquid. Kankuro fell onto the ground unable to move.

'_My body is going numb… he uses poison's too. But when did he get the chance?'_ Kankuro's memory turns to where the tail knocks him down. It scratches him across the chest. _'I see! It was that attack!'_

"The poison has started spreading. You're finished!" Sasori replied as he sent the tail once again towards Kankuro. Kankuro quickly responded by using Kuroari's head to push the tail away. Sasori look surprised but quickly saw a hidden blade flying towards his head. He manages to avoid it, but failed to notice the hand grab a piece of his mask. Sasori merely grunted and re-intact his tail.

"You're only causing yourself to suffer more. But since you want to live so badly, I won't finish you off. Although that poison will kill you within three days." Sasori replied as he turns around and left.

'_Gaara… damn you…'_ Kankuro cursed Sasori as his word turn black.

"There he is! He's over there!" A voice called out.

"He's collapsed! His puppets have also been destroyed!" That was the last thing Kankuro heard before his mind slip into unconscious.

* * *

"Baki-sama, we got a response from Konoha."

"What? Already! What did they say?"

"This wasn't a response to our attack. If anything, they sent it two days ago. It's a request for our missing-ninja's that are experience puppeteers and if anyone is a poison expert." The Jounin replied.

'_Could they have discovered another member of Akatsuki? Do they really think one of our shinobi's could join Akatsuki… no… Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru were once honorable shinobi's of Konoha before they started to commit crimes and were force to flee their village. Is it possible…'_ Baki open his eyes. _'Yes… there is one shinobi amongst us who is both a poison expert and one of our greatest puppeteers that we've ever had. If he's involved… then…'_

"Get in contact with the trackers, tell them after they get Kankuro, they are to return to the village. Meanwhile, I'm going to conceal to the Elder Siblings."

"Baki-sama…?"

"They may be our only help."

"Baki-sama, the trackers have brought Kankuro back. They say he's unconscious and his puppet's were destroyed." Another Jounin reported. Baki gave an expression that showed shock.

'_So, Konoha wasn't being paranoid.' _

"Have the medics heal him right away. Also, make sure that our village is prepared against any attack. We don't know if Akatsuki is still in the area or not."

"Hai, Baki-sama."

Baki turns around and went to the sacred temple where the elder siblings were resting.

**Konoha**

Naruto stood with Kakashi and Sakura in the front gate. Shizune and Tsunade were seeing them off.

"Very well, take caution when heading to Suna. We don't know what Akatsuki has done."

"Understood."

"Yo, are you heading out?" Jiraiya replied as he appeared in front of the group.

"Ero-Sennin."

"How you doing Naruto? Going out on a mission?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope you do good. Tsunade… I have some information for you. Suna's Kazekage…"

"I already know. I was just sending them to rescue the Kazekage." Tsunade replied pointing towards Kakashi's team.

"You know about Naruto and Akatsuki?"

"It couldn't be help. Besides, this is an emergency." Tsunade answered.

"Geez, you're…" Jiraiya replied. He went to Kakashi and slips something in his hands.

"Kakashi, keep a close eye on Naruto. I don't have time to explain, but use that, if he shows any signs of loosing control." Jiraiya replied.

"It will take three days to get to Suna, so…" Tsunade said before Naruto interrupted her.

"Two… it will take us two days." Naruto stated.

"You can't get to Suna in two days." Shizune replied. Naruto formed three signs and cried "Futon: Sora Taka"

The wind started around in Naruto and took the shape of a large bird. Naruto jump on its back.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… get on. We can get to Sunagakure in two days, if we travel like this." Naruto stated. Kakashi jump on followed by Sakura.

The wind hawk took off and flew straight into the air. Tsunade look stunned to see such a jutsu.

"I was wondering when he was going to use that again." Jiraiya replied with a smile.

"Jiraiya? What was that jutsu?"

"He uses it for travelling long distances for short time; also good for scouting. In two days, they should have arrived in Sunagakure. I'm also heading off, going to try and find more information on Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait… geez… what is going on?" Tsunade replied as she return to her office. Shizune followed behind her, her face showing concerns and worries about Tsunade's decisions.

* * *

On the bird, Sakura was impress and angry with Naruto. He didn't talk to her and barely acknowledge her. She half expect him beg her for a date and ask her out. However, he said hardly anything towards her. Though she would never admit it, Naruto was the source of her strength. She also wanted to hear that he would bring her Sasuke-kun back to her. But he didn't say a word.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto so quiet? He isn't acting like himself." Sakura asked.

"It has been three years, Sakura. It's not my place to say, but Naruto is fighting an inner battle within himself." Kakashi replied.

"Within himself?"

"One side of him wants to keep his promise to you and bring Uchiha Sasuke back towards you; hoping you would finally accept him. The other, wants to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto, wants to kill Sasuke-kun? Why?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked away.

"It's not my place to say, for Naruto should tell you when he is ready. All I can say, is Sasuke destroyed someone's life that was close to Naruto. That person wanted to kill Sasuke. Naruto, keeps his promises, you know that. And he made two promises that get in the way of what he should do. One was too you; to return Uchiha Sasuke. The second was to avenge his friends' family and kill Uchiha Sasuke. He is torn apart between two promises, unsure which one to keep." Kakashi replied.

'_What did Sasuke-kun do Naruto's friend? Why is he destroyed from the inside?'_

Naruto suddenly spotted someone with a fan on their back.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as the hawk went into a dive. Kakashi was also shock by this sudden change of behavior.

'_The number one unexpected ninja strikes again.'_

The hawk pulled up before a young blond woman wearing black shinobi robes.

"Temari-san." Naruto called out. Temari looks up to see a strange bird made of chakra in front her. Standing on the bird's back was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Get on; I'll give you a life to Sunagakure." Naruto replied.

"I'm ok; I can walk from here just fine." Temari answered politely.

"Your village is in a state of an emergency right now. We are heading there right now. We can explain more, if you travel with us." Naruto replied. Temari nodded and hopped on. The hawk flew up into the sky.

"What? Gaara has been…"

"Akatsuki attack Sunagakukre directly. And they manage to escape before Sunagakure could counterattack. Either they've gotten bold… or…" Kakashi stated.

"They are getting desperate." Naruto finished.

"It will take us two more days to get to Suna…" Temari stated.

"One and a half. This jutsu can travel fast over great distances. It's why I used it." Naruto stated as the bird was flying amongst the clouds.

"Do you think we can get there faster?" Temari asked.

"If we can catch onto a Jet-Stream or something." Naruto answered.

"I'm impressive with this jutsu. Wish Sunagakure had something like this." Temari replied.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, instead his mind reflected onto the past. Were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame nearly took him three years earlier. Naruto grind his teeth and his chakra started to leak into his jutsu causing it to speed up.

"Naruto, stop it. You're going too fast." Sakura shouted.

{_Taking Naruto-kun, is the highest command given to us by our organization… Akatsuki.}_ Uchiha Itachi stated.

_{Kushina, hold on… we are going to make it to the hospital.} _Naruto said as he was running as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital. Jiraiya was also running alongside him.

{_I'm not going to make it… Naruto-nii-san… promise me…}_

_{I'll promise you anything…}_

_{Promise me you will kill Uchiha Sasuke. I want my family and village to have peace in their afterlife.}_

Naruto looks down, unsure of his promise. He decided to take Kakashi-sensei's advice and just wait.

"We are at Suna's borders. Temari-san, I'm going to need you to lead us to Sunagakure." Naruto replied.

"Understood, leave it to me." Temari replied as she sat next to Naruto.

**Sunagakure **

Kankuro was screaming, as Elder Chiyo and Elder Ebizo tried to save Kankuro with the Suna Medical ninja's who was being watch with Baki.

"Give him the pain killers." The Medic's shouted. Another did so, causing Kankuro to calm down a bit.

Chiyo was working on finding an antidote. Believing she found one, she tested it on the scroll only for it to burst into flames.

"This one is no good as well." Chiyo replied.

"Have you tried anything else?" Ebizo asked.

"We've requested a team of specialist from Konoha. The best we could do now is wait for their arrival." Baki answered.

"Depending on others? The village has grown fat and lazy thanks to its alliances. Situations like this are the direct result of shoddy training!" Chiyo replied in disgust.

"Fat and lazy? Our alliances are not excuses to neglect our own shinobi…" Baki answered.

"Can't be helped. It's his own fault for losing his cool and pursuing them. a shinobi, of all people, should've known better…" Ebizo replied. The medic's and Baki look shock at their outburst.

"And now you're stuck depending on Konoha. Improving your own village's capability should always be the top priority. They are them, and we are us! True alliances are nothing more than pipe dreams! At times like this, when you really need them, the best you get are useless foot soldiers." Chiyo replied.

"They would never…" Baki retorted.

"Yes they would. People always put themselves first." Chiyo replied. She went back to work, but was unable to find a salutation. She was checking his pulse and couldn't help but feel useless.

"I'm out of ideas. I may be an expert in poisons, but even I'm not sure how to counter this one."

"Even you Chiyo-sama."

"The best he'll last is another day. The best is two…" Chiyo replied.

"That's if he can survive till the morning, you mean." Ebizo answered.

"Sasori's become quite skilled of himself." Chiyo replied.

"What should we do?"

"Well, there's only one person out there who's better with antidotes than me. Konoha's slug-princess, Tsunade. During the Great War, she manages to figure out how I'd made my poisons, and design antidotes for every one of them. She drove me batty. And now, we're allies with them. Your only option is to have her come take a look at this." Chiyo replied.

"But she's their Hokage now. She can't just leave the village at a moment's notice. Even if she could, it takes three days to travel here from Konoha." Baki replied.

"I know. I wasn't seriously thinking of asking her to come. I detest that damn slug-girl!"

"So all we can do is stop the pain. All we can do is put our hope in the Konoha shinobi who are on their way right now. If there's a poison specialist among them… of course, it won't matter if Kankuro can't hold on until then."

"Right now, the Konoha group is unable to proceed any further because of the sand storm. In the worst case, they'll be a few days late." Baki replied.

"Then it's hopeless." The medic replied.

"How pathetic. I never thought there'd be a day when all I could do was wait for help from Konoha."

"Nee-chan, you're tired, aren't you? How about you sit down over there? You haven't slept a wink since yesterday." Ebizo replied as he led his older sister to the bench outside.

"It's so sad, needing Konoha to…"

"Nee-chan? She fell asleep." Ebizo replied.

**Near Sunagakure**

High above the sand storm was Team Kakashi with Temari.

"Damn it, this storm just had to appear when we are so close to Sunagakure." Naruto replied high above the raging storm.

"Naruto, can't you find some place that's warm?" Sakura replied. She was shivering as they were high in the clouds and the air was very thin.

"Would you rather be in that storm? My jutsu will get rip to shreds in that storm. I have to say above it, unless you want to be in that storm." Naruto snaps.

Sakura grew a vein and was about to punch him when Kakashi grabbed her hands.

"You punch him, and the jutsu will end, resulting in us falling to our deaths. Sit down and use your chakra to keep warm. All we can do is wait for the storm to end." Kakashi told her.

"Don't worry, when sand storms like this happen, its best to stay out of it. Don't worry; this shouldn't be going on too much longer." Temari replied.

* * *

The next morning Suna ninja's were guarding the entrance. Since the Akatsuki attacked, they've been on edge. When they saw an object in the sky they immediately prepared to intercept the enemy.

Naruto landed his jutsu at the entrance of Sunagakure.

"Konoha shinobi's? You're here early. We've been waiting for you." A suna ninja replied.

"Temari-san was with you? This way." A guard replied Naruto flew his bird up and followed. He quickly jumps on and started to explain the situation.

"What? They got Kankuro too?" Temari shouted.

"Yes, after Kazekage-sama was abducted; Kankuro-dono went after them. but he was poison by the enemy and we don't know how to remove the poison. At this rate…"

"Let's go, Temari-san. I will take a look at him." Sakura replied. In the city, they were surprise to see a bird of chakra appear and thought the enemy was back. When they neared the hospital Naruto dispelled his jutsu and everyone ran into the hospital.

"Kankuro." Temari shouted.

Chiyo look shock to see Konoha Shinobi's. More particular towards one shinobi.

'_He's… Konoha no Shiroi Kiba.'_

"Curse you." Chiyo shouted as she rushes towards Kakashi. "Prepare to die."

Naruto reacted immediately when three shadow clones appear out of no where. Chiyo destroyed one, but the other two restraint her arms. Naruto moved in, but Chiyo manage to free herself and back away.

"Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded as his shadow clones disappeared. _'This old woman… can fight.'_

"Konoha no Shiroi Kiba! How dare you, you wretched scum…! How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!" Chiyo shouted.

"Um… I'm not…" Kakashi replied with his hands in the air.

"No excuses!" Chiyo shouted as she prepared to attack again. Ebizo stepped forward with his hand in front of Chiyo.

"Take a closer look, nee-chan… He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him."

"Hello!" Kakashi response's nervously.

"Besides, Konoha's no Shiroi Kiba died a long time ago. Remember? When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, Nee-chan?" Ebizo asked.

"Just kidding, I was just pretending to be senile!" Chiyo replied as she gave her usually weird laugh. Everyone sweat drops. Kankuro started screaming in pain again.

"Kankuro."

"I'll take a look at him."

"Please, we're counting on you." Temari replied.

"Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, please leave." Sakura replied.

Naruto walks up to Baki.

"Did you guys find out where Gaara is being held?"

"No. we sent out trackers, but we believe the enemy killed them. We haven't heard a word since they got Kankuro." Baki answered.

"I need to borrow at least twenty four of your Jounin's. One's with great chakra control." Naruto handed him a scroll. "I also need a large room with these seals in place." Naruto answered. Baki look at the scroll and nodded. He didn't know what was going on but he trusted them.

"Understood." Baki replied.

* * *

Naruto was soon called by a chuunin and he and Kakashi were taken to another room.

"What are you going to do?" One Jounin asked.

"You're going to become my eyes." Naruto answered.

"What?"

"I got a little jutsu that good for scouting and finding places without endangering your lives. I'm going to hold the jutsu together, but I won't be able to see what my jutsu can see. I need you all to do that." Naruto answered.

"Understood." Baki replied.

Naruto enter the middle of the room with twenty four shinobi's surrounding him.

"This is our summoning brigade squad. They will be your best bet to use this jutsu. I've explain what you're going to do and their roll." Baki replied. Naruto nodded. He form several seals before he slap his hands together.

"Tori, Boar, Ox, Horse, Ram… Futon: Tsubame." Naruto replied. Twenty four birds of blue chakra appeared in the seal. Each one landed on the shinobi and began to connect with them.

"Alright, connections complete." Naruto replied. The birds rose up and flew out of the village at once.

"This is amazing; I can see the desert for miles." One shinobi replied.

"Keep a sharp eye out. You are looking for Akatsuki and their base." Naruto replied.

A chuunin ran up to Baki and whispered something in his ear.

"Kankuro has been cured and is no longer in any danger from the poison. I know this isn't the best time, but we could use his information on the enemy." A clone of Naruto appeared and walks with them back to the hospital.

* * *

"We can't relax just yet. There are still trace amounts of poison flowing through his system. We need to make an antidote." Sakura replied.

"Understood. If there's anything you need, just say the word." Baki replied.

"First, do you have any medical herbs in the village?" Sakura asked.

"We do." One Suna Medic replied; he left to get the list for Sakura. Sakura turn her attention to another medic.

"Please remove all the bandages. Also, prepare an IV drip. Next, save a small amount of that poison. I'll need it later." Sakura replied as the Suna Medic's prepared to follow her orders.

"You're just like that Slug-Girl. I never thought they'd send a woman like you to help us." Chiyo replied.

"Yes, actually; Tsunade-sama is my master. We're all here on her orders!" Sakura replied with a smile. Chiyo look down and realize how wrong she was for doubting Konoha.

"Here is the list of all the medical herbs." A medic replied handing Sakura a small list.

"Nee-chan, times are changing, slowly but surely." Ebizo replied to his sister.

"Baki-sama, here's the reply from Konoha Village." A Jounin replied.

"Good work." Baki replied as he opens the scroll.

"Also, Tsunade-sama sent us these vials." The Jounin replied holding twenty vial cases.

"Antidotes?" Baki replied. He took them and pocketed them. Baki handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're a Jounin like me. You can see for yourself." Kakashi replied. Naruto use to be a Genin, Jounin got more privileges than before and Naruto wasn't use to it. "Tsunade-sama, sent Gai's team to us as reinforcements. Also, the vials are antidotes to the poison you encounter three years ago.

Naruto read the scroll and smiled. It was no doubt a wise choice. They were a frontline squad and were perfect.

"If I may ask, how are you tracking Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked Baki as Naruto was reading the scroll.

"Kankurou went out first, by himself and ended up like that. Afterwards, I sent out a pursuit squad, but there's been no word from them. Considering the situation and who our enemy is, they're probably already… Also, one of the village superiors has gone missing. I'd like to think he wasn't taken down so easily." Baki answered.

"So, you've completely lost track of them?" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Baki replied with his head down.

"Baki-sama, Kankuro-dono has regain consciousness!" A medic replied. The three Jounin's walk in.

"Kankuro, are you alright."

"Temari, you're back already?" Kankuro asked.

"I heard the village was in danger, so I came back as soon I could."

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Baka, don't say stupid things like that." Temari stated.

"Please take me to where Kankuro fought. I may not look like it, but I'm a pro at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent-" Kakashi told Baki but Kankuro interrupted them.

"Don't bother. All of my puppets have been recovered, right?" Everyone look surprise; but it was enough to have several Chuunin's and Jounin's to leave shortly only to come back with Kankuro's puppets. "There were two enemies. One of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent…" Kankuro replied lifting his finger. One of the puppets hands open to reveal a black cloth. "I had Karasu's hand take a piece of his mask."

Kakashi pick up the cloth and studied it.

"You still put up a fight even when you're down. I expected nothing less from a Suna-Shinobi." Kankuro look pleased at the compliment Naruto cut his hand before forming some seals and slaming his hands on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A puff of smoke appeared; when it cleared, eight dogs appeared.

"The eight ninja dogs have arrived!" Kakashi handed the cloth and the ninja's dogs went on the hunt at once.

"Kankuro…" Chiyo asked.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizo-jiisama!" Kankuro replied, shock to see the elder siblings.

"I want to hear you say this; there is no mistake that one of the enemies was Sasori, correct?"

"Was he, Kankuro?" Ebizo asked when Kankuro look down.

"He himself said he was Akasuna no Sasori." Kankuro answered.

"Akasuna no Sasori? Seems like I will be able too ask you a few questions about Akatsuki. I'm counting on you." Kakashi said to the elder siblings.

"I'll direct my jutsu to fly near the areas of the ninja dogs. It will be faster that way." Naruto replied as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A/N Sasori has return, and Naruto is seeking vengeance for the death of his student. With Konoha a day early, and Tsunade giving Suna the antidote to Sasor's poison will the group be able to save the Godaime Kazekage; Gaara in time?

Karakuri Engeki – Puppet Technique

Karakuri Engeki: Kuro Higi Ippatsu – Puppet Technique: Black Secret Technique

Suna Bunshin – Sand Clone

Dokugiri Zuyoku Baribari Shikaku Renpatsu – Poison Fog Blind Spot Destroyer

Futon: Sora Taka – Wind Element: Sky Hawk

Konoha no Shiroi Kiba – White Fang of the Leaf

Futon: Tsubame – Wind Element: Swallows

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

A/N 2 - I'm still working on Magical Chronicles and Prophecy of the Chosen One. I may have a new chapter for both by or before the beginning of next month.


End file.
